Flames meet fire
by lalalalalataz
Summary: I hear a voice I recognize as the person who hates my guts Katniss
1. Chapter 1

This my first story ever I promise the next chapters will be longer also if you think this story is worth continuing tell me also I am open to any suggestions hope you enjoy! TRIS P.O.V

"It's the day before the reaping and I am terrified. Not just for me but my brother as well, my family is the most important thing to me. They are the reason I am standing in the woods practicing knife throwing so I can defend myself and them. Ever since my father was killed while trying to defend a old lady from an attacker I have practiced, I don't wallow in the memory of my father's death encase I break down. Ever since then incident I have been the one to provide for the family. My mum did not cope well with my father's death and has not managed to keep a job since. I am broken out of my thoughts by the sound of voices.


	2. Chapter 2

I quickly dive behind the nearest tree if any one saw me they might report me to the peace keepers. I hear a voice I recognize as the person who hates my guts Katniss I never learned why she doesn't like me. I could also make out the voice of Gale her hunting partner. It is no surprise Katniss and Gale are the people in the forest, I have seen them here several times before they just have never seen me.  
I slowly climb a tree making sure I am out of sight, I am nearly at the top when a branch snaps from beneath me "shoot" I silently curse.

I am falling to the ground fast. I react quickly enough to do a front tuck and land on my feet . Although my landing is soft I don't feel lucky, now Katniss and Gale know I'm in the forest "double shoot." Katniss and Gale look at me in shock. Gale is the first to speak. "Nice landing," "Thanks," I say while trying to compose myself, I'm surprised Katniss has not made a annoying remark yet.

"Oh looky looky what do we have here? Miss goody two shoes what are you doing in the forest." There It is ,  
"Umm, I-I was," ahhh i need to think of a good excuse.  
"Lost?" Darn that sounded like a question, mental note work on lying  
"how did you get over the fence?," Gale asks with suspicion laced in his voice, shoot what do I say! I know i'll just run yeah that a good plan they will obviously just forget the whole thing and never bother me about it (note the sarcasm). "Whats the matter cat got your tongue," ahh of course Katniss (the girl who thinks she is above me) just had to say something.  
"Wait a second..what are you guys doing here,"Katniss and Gale suddenly look uncomfortable, well done Tris combat questions with questions mental high five.  
"We got to go," answers Katniss a bit unsure for once she has nothing to say . Katniss and Gale start to walk away so I do to.  
Before training and getting interrupted I managed to kill three squirrels one turkey and two possums today hunt went well if you don't consider the fact someone almost figured out my secret.  
When I get inside the gates of district twelve I go straight to the black market and walk over to greasy Sae (she is always my first stop) when look over to her stall I someone is there already, oh well i guess i'll just wait. While waiting i'm greeted at least fifty times from different members of district 12 every greeting I do the same thing, a polite smile offer my help, ask how their day was and to top it of a hug.  
I decide after 20 minutes of waiting that the person at Saes stall was not leaving soon so I go up to the stall when I get there I give Sae a hug and tell her I found a turkey for her.  
I say to have it as a reaping day gift, I already had enough game.  
I'm leaving the stall when the figure stops me and lifts their head, it's Katniss.  
"How did you get all that," she says referring to my game I got earlier from the forest, for once i'm prepared for one of Kantiss's unwanted questions  
"My brother caught it,"  
The reason I say Caleb (my brother) caught it is it keeps up my rep of being a lovely girl. that rep is the only reason i am not in jail no one expects me to break the law. I also believe that if I die and people like me they will feel bad for my family and will help them.

 ** _Do you think the story is worth continuing?_**

 ** _thanks to all those who have read my story_**


End file.
